<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf in the Darkest Room by maxthebd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704997">The Wolf in the Darkest Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd'>maxthebd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Marks, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>University brought Taniyama Mai to Dublin. A communication error brought her to the library. The Davis Twins made no such error when they decided to keep her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Davis/Taniyama Mai, Eugene Davis/Yasuhara Osamu, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Oliver Davis/Yasuhara Osamu, Taniyama Mai/Yasuhara Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolf in the Darkest Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai sat stiffly in the chair, well aware of Eugene’s warm presence behind her but ignoring him for his icy twin, Oliver, whose indigo eyes darted over her form and it was all she could do to not cringe and curl up in the chair to protect her soft internal organs.</p>
<p>She desperately wanted to run and had no idea why except the man in front of her hated her.</p>
<p>A hand slid up her arm, igniting a wave of fire behind it, her skin prickling in its wake before it settled on her shoulder, hot and she could feel her spine begin to release, vertebrae by vertebrae until she melted against the back of the chair. </p>
<p>“See, darling, now that wasn’t hard,” Eugene leaned against the back of the chair, his hand on her shoulder, the other holding her bicep and his lips teasing hot against a sensitive ear.</p>
<p>“What about the study session,” she asked, unable to turn her head for fear of accidentally kissing him or worse. “I didn’t come here with any other intentions.”</p>
<p>“Part of the reason you’re here,” he kissed her temple and released her bicep to drape down against the back of her neck. “Lust is easy to come by, love is a different animal entirely.”</p>
<p>She tried not to inhale too deeply, but the cloud of cologne, tea, woodsmoke, and leather-bound books danced through her nose and around her brain until a nice haze settled in and made her into this moldable doll Eugene Davis could play with if he so chose.</p>
<p>Oliver Davis on the other hand, Mai didn’t miss the fire crossing his expression when he walked up to the pair and sank to his knees, asking in that deep thrumming voice if she wanted to leave.</p>
<p>Mai couldn’t bring herself to bother. She felt so relaxed and it was warm and there was a gorgeous man touching her and embracing her in the laziest way possible. Sure, she didn’t think this was how her night was going to go but startled when Oliver loosely wrapped his hands around her ankles for her attention. "I thought you hated me," she groaned at the contact.</p>
<p>Another devastating smirk made her insides go molten. "You wouldn't be here if I did."</p>
<p>The ragged breathing and his brother's amused purr had him looking up at the pair, feeling uncharacteristically possessive over the situation the brothers engineered to perfection.</p>
<p>Cinnamon eyes turned liquid when Oliver dragged his hands up Mai's calves, her quivering knees, and to her lower thighs where he stopped and looked for her rejection once more. Which was not coming. he realized, feeling and hearing her pulse race and it was all he could to maintain restraint.</p>
<p>Her thighs parting willingly, with the smallest amount of pressure and Oliver ensured he had her full attention. A sharp inhale his siren's song, he let his hands drift higher, eventually settling around her hips where they gripped and yanked her to the lip of the chair. </p>
<p>The action knocked her thighs wide and he wasted no time flipping her skirt up and out of the way, leaving the utilitarian cotton panties in full view of anyone who bothered looking.</p>
<p>Cute, but not his primary focus so much as the length of pristine, creamy thigh and Oliver’s mouth watered.</p>
<p>“Watch his mouth, Mai,” Eugene whispered, pulling out of his loose embrace to resettle his hands on her shoulder caps, his mouth now hovering against her prickling neck. “You did say no visible marks, after all.”</p>
<p>Mai gasped once more when she felt blunt teeth drag over the flesh of her thigh, Oliver’s nose almost settling in the crease of her thigh and hip and so very close to the liquid center she tried to ignore and hoped Oliver did also or she wasn't sure how the night would go.</p>
<p>His tongue dragged hotly over her skin and she flinched at the unfamiliar sensation. Oliver's strong, manicured hand now cupped her thigh before a flash of white and the sharp pain of something in her and things went a little blurry for Mai Taniyama.</p>
<p>Eugene watched his brother’s eyes drift closed while he drank from their colleague, whose head lolled against her chair’s headrest. He cupped her neck and gently had her look up at him, rings of cinnamon against blown pupils and the dazed look of someone whose pain receptors were confused with pleasure.</p>
<p>Honestly, his favorite look. “You’re beautiful,” he commented and turned his attention back to his brother at Mai’s satisfied humming. “Noll, how does she taste?”</p>
<p>Oliver pulled a little longer and then disengaged, lapping up the wounds and leftover blood that turned pale skin to mottled pink. Indigo eyes hazy, he looked up at his brother and turned back to mouth at the bruising wound. </p>
<p>He knew he looked drugged, blissed out on the delicious elixir now coursing through his system and piecing his shattered soul back together. “Enough for seconds.”</p>
<p>“Mai, love, look at Oliver. You did that, you little minx.” Eugene purred, a hand cupping Mai’s jaw so they both can look at the man kneeling between her thighs. “And now it’s my turn. Oliver, be gentle on her,” he teased and watched his brother lift up to his knees and gently lift back to his feet.</p>
<p>Eugene took his place and stared up at his twin and Mai, whose face flushed red and she gasped when Oliver slid a hand in her hair and roughly pulled her head to the side. It left her neck exposed and Eugene's twin pressed his nose up behind Mai’s ear.</p>
<p>She arched her spine at the sensation and it was all Eugene could do to hold her hips against the edge of the chair. A drag of his teeth against her unmarked inner thigh and a distracting finger traced light doodles against her skin, pressure light but the shivers he felt course through her were proof of their effect. </p>
<p>“Watch me,” he breathed, teeth catching skin and he sealed his lips against her skin and sucked until he heard that oh so pretty gasp. “Eyes on me,” he purred, knowing she felt those words more than she’d hear them.</p>
<p>He watched Oliver whisper to her, his commanding hand still in her hair, while the other gently teased the visible swells of her breasts. The younger Davis always did communicate by touch. Eugene was the one who weaponized words.</p>
<p>Except now, he slid his tongue higher up her thigh and pressed her thighs farther apart to display the skin he wanted to taste, smell, and feel under his lips. He could feel the short curls teasing against his nose when his fangs lengthened and sank into Mai Taniyama for the first time.</p>
<p>Her life’s blood rich against his tongue, fragrant and he understood why Oliver looked stoned when he was finished. Mai’s other leg tried to snap closed on him and he dragged a finger up the moistening gusset next to his cheek, drunk on the sounds of ragged breathing and her thumping pulse in his ears. He pressed two fingers against the gusset with a particularly hard pull.</p>
<p>A warning. The Davis twins were nowhere near finished with her after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mentioned on Twitter to "write the damn foreplay". So here I am, writing the damn foreplay. To be continued when I need a break from the other monstrosity I'm working on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>